


A Home For Christmas

by SongAngel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongAngel/pseuds/SongAngel
Summary: Christmas is a difficult time for Keith. After years of being alone, he avoids the celebration and plans to head back to space to hide from the pain of his memories. Lance refuses to let Keith hide and plans a vacation for the team and their families. In all the festivity and joy of the season, Keith faces the pain of his past and finds what he's always wanted.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	A Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this much later than I wanted to. In my defense, life got kinda crazy and then I got really sick. Still, since the radio stations are still playing Christmas music, I guess it's okay. This is definitely not perfect and I'll get around to cleaning it up eventually.  
> This is my first Voltron fic. Be gentle.  
> And for those still waiting for an update on "Through The Fire": I'm still working on it. Don't worry.

Excited chatter filled the Garrison hanger as the newest jet's cockpit opened and the pilot climbed out. The helmet was removed to reveal long dark hair contained in a ponytail.

Keith Kogane dropped to the hanger floor and swept past the eager cadets that had crowded around to watch him land after an impressive flight. He headed straight for his oldest friend and pseudo brother, Takashi Shirogane.

"Very nice," Shiro nodded in approval, smiling widely at the younger man. "And you've got quite a few fans." He nodded toward the cadets, proud to see their expressions of mixed awe and envy as they eyed Keith.

"Such a show off," a teasing voice said, approaching them.

Keith smirked, turning his gaze to Lance. Lance was at the Garrison to keep up with his training, just in case he's ever needed. It wouldn't do for him to get rusty. Defenders of the Universe always needed to be ready to fight.

"I just can't help myself," Keith responded, pleased with the delighted grin that Lance offered.

Lance offered a wave to the cadets before giving Keith a determined look. "So, we're making plans for Christmas," he began.

Right away, Keith shook his head and took a small step back. "I'll be off planet again by then."

"Keith-" Shiro started to protest.

"Oh no you don't," Lance cut in smoothly. "You can't bail out on Christmas. The Blade can survive without you long enough for you to celebrate with us."

"I don't really... celebrate Christmas," Keith responded, glancing away. "Not anymore."

Lance and Shiro shared a silent look, frowning. Not to be deterred, Lance draped one arm across Keith's shoulders, steering his friend away from the hanger and prying eyes. Keith didn't bother to fight it, heaving a sigh. After a few minutes of walking along without a clear destination, Lance hadn't said anything. He didn't need to. Keith knew what his friend was waiting for.

"I haven't had a real Christmas since my dad died," he muttered, his violet eyes focused on his feet. "It's not a big deal. I'd prefer to stay busy and not think about it."

Lance swallowed hard, sadness filling his throat and weighing on his chest. Sometimes he forgot that his former rival had spent a good portion of his life feeling alone and unloved. It was hard for Lance to comprehend considering his large, openly affectionate family. And if Lance had anything to say about it, Keith wouldn't ever have to feel alone again.

After a moment, Lance patted Keith's shoulder. "Christmas is a time for family, friends and friends that might as well be family," he declared. "It's only right that you're there with your team. It wouldn't be the same without you," he added lightly.

Keith hesitated, a frown creasing his brow. "What do you have in mind?" he asked reluctantly.

"I'm renting a cabin in the mountains," Lance explained eagerly. "And there's a ski lodge not far from there. The Mclains don't get to see snow ordinarily, so I thought it'd be fun. Some of my family is going, Hunks parents, Pidge and Matt's parents... I plan to invite your mom too. I've even got Coran coming" He met Keith's gaze with an encouraging smile. "I promise that it'll be great and I'll make it my personal mission to make sure you enjoy it."

Keith bit his lip, realizing that he wouldn't be able to say no to Lance. It would be so much simpler if he could just reject the idea and return to the Blades. But, though he wanted to deny it, and would certainly never admit to it out loud, he definitely had a soft spot for Lance. His affection for his Cuban friend had lasted through their time with Voltron and survived the pain of seeing Lance fall in love with someone else. He never saw Keith as anything more than a friend or team mate.

It seemed that Keith's heart was just as reckless as the rest of him.

"Fine," Keith sighed, smiling reluctantly when Lance punched the air victoriously.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith wasn't impressed with the necessary shopping excursion to supplement his wardrobe with warmer clothing. However, it did give him some down time with Shiro, who needed some warmer clothes as well. Keith was content to listen to Shiro talk about his new boyfriend Curtis as they browsed the clothing racks. It was nice to see Shiro so happy.

Less enjoyable were the probing questions that were frequently tossed at Keith. He and Shiro were practically brothers, and Shiro took the role very seriously by harassing Keith about his non-existent love life. While they'd never openly discussed it, Shiro knew how Keith felt about Lance. Which was why the Altas captain had shamelessly recruited Lance to talk Keith into joining the group for Christmas. It would have been too easy for Keith to turn everyone else down.

To be fair, Keith probably would have wanted to avoid disappointing Hunk as well. But, using Lance against him was far more entertaining.

After a quick flight and a cautious drive in a caravan of rented vehicles, they all made it to their destination. The McClains, the Holts, the Garretts, and Krolia were staying at the nearby ski lodge. The cabin was for team Voltron and Curtis. There would be plenty of opportunity to bring the entire group together, but it would be nice to split up at times.

Keith allowed himself to be pulled along into the log cabin by Lance while Cosmo followed them closely. Keith looked around in awe as he took in their temporary abode. He hadn't been sure of what to expect, but he found himself pleasantly surprised. The wood was smooth and polished and the furniture looked warm and comfortable. The space was tastefully decorated with a few paintings and a large Christmas tree stood in front of a big window. The tree had been beautifully adorned with glittering ornaments and twinkling white lights.

Cosmo sniffed at everything excitedly, eager to explore, though he continuously glanced back at Keith.

"Tomorrow we'll put up more Christmas decorations," Lance mentioned, gazing around the living room pensively.

"What for?"

Lance looked over at Keith in mild surprise. "We need more than just a tree," he insisted. "We're going all out. I told you, I'm gonna make sure that you have a great Christmas."

Keith looked away, unsure of how to feel in that moment.

Lance watched him for a moment before sighing softly. "I'd really like for you to talk to me about this," he murmured. "I think it's important, and I want you to be open with me. But, for tonight, why don't we just all get settled?"

"Sounds like a plan," Hunk said, bringing a few of their bags in. "I'm beat. I want to eat something and head to bed." Pidge nodded her agreement. Shiro and Curtis brought in the remainder of the bags, smiling as they looked around the cabin.

Lance, Hunk and Pidge hurried upstairs to take a look at the bedrooms. When they returned to the living room, Keith was sitting on the couch and gazing at the tree with a morose expression.

Hunk nudged Lance toward their former leader before heading to the kitchen to make everyone sandwiches. Lance sat next to his friend, content to offer silent companionship for the moment, which Keith seemed to appreciate. Cosmo wandered over and flopped down onto their feet with a little huff.

There was very little conversation while they ate a simple but filling meal. Once finished, they trooped upstairs to determine where they'd all sleep.

Keith was shocked to find that Lance wanted to share a room with him. Lance had suggested it almost shyly, offering a little smile that only widened when Keith agreed. If the others thought it was strange, they kept it to themselves. Though, Shiro did look a little smug.

Keith sat down on one of the beds, delighted to find that the mattress was very comfortable. He tugged off his boots and set them at the foot of the bed. He wiggled his toes in the plush carpet before striding over to the window to gaze out at the darkening sky.

Lance returned with luggage, setting Keith's bag on one bed before hauling his suitcase onto the other bed. Without a word, the two young men changed for bed and then took their turns in one of the bathrooms to brush their teeth and wash their faces.

Cosmo curled up at the foot of Keith's bed. He'd managed to position himself so that he could easily see Lance.

They fell asleep quickly, each lulled by the soothing presence of the other.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith groaned as his shoulder was jostled. He slid one bleary eye open to find Lance leaning over him. The room was still a bit dark, but the Cuban looked wide awake and excited.

"What's up?" Keith slurred tiredly.

"You've got to see this," Lance responded, gently tugging at his friend's arm.

It took a bit of prodding, but Keith did manage to get out of the bed. He groaned quietly at the cool air in the bedroom, allowing Lance to push him toward the large window. The sight before him nearly took his breath away. The sun was just peaking over the mountains, lining the snowy peaks with a lovely pink skyline. Keith watched in awe as the sky lightened.

For long moments, the pair stood at the window, admiring the dawn silently. Keith shivered, disliking the chill in the air but unwilling to look away from such a breathtaking sunrise. His breath caught in his throat when he felt Lance move closer, his chest pressing lightly to Keith's back while carefully sliding his arms around Keith's middle. His chin came to rest on Keith's shoulder as a little shiver shook his body. "I'm kinda cold," Lance murmured, sighing quietly as he apparently made himself comfortable wrapped around his friend.

Keith held himself still, certain that his eyes were impossibly wide at that moment. His heart raced as he became aware of every inch of his body that came in contact with Lance. He know that Lance was an affectionate person, but he'd never touched Keith in such a way before. And Keith couldn't deny that he liked it. The gesture was unexpected but so very sweet and Keith couldn't help relaxing into Lance's hold.

"Hunk will be up to make breakfast soon," Lance said quietly. "Why don't I make us some coffee? We can curl up on the couch while we wait for everyone to get up."

Keith nodded mutely and obeyed when Lance urged him to pull on some warm socks. He gave Cosmo a pat, chuckling when the space wolf whined and wiggled away from Keith's hand, intent on more sleep.

They made their way downstairs and to the kitchen where Lance started the coffee pot. Once it had brewed, he swiftly prepared two cups and passed one to Keith.

Keith smiled slightly as Lance guided him to the couch with a hand resting on his lower back. Keith sat down gingerly to avoid spilling his coffee, but nearly dropped his cup anyway when Lance settled down right up against him.

Lance carefully tugged the quilt off of the back of the couch to drape it over their laps. Satisfied, he took a sip of his coffee and leaned into Keith's side, wiggling a bit to get comfortable. Baffled but intrigued, Keith obliged by lifting his arm and settling it over Lance's shoulders, allowing his friend to curl up again his rib cage.

It was a few minutes later that Hunk made an appearance, squinting at the pair before shaking his head and heading into the kitchen. Lance seemed blissfully unconcerned, muttering a good morning over the room of his mug.

Keith was still a little shocked and wondered why nobody was bothering to comment on the way Lance had snuggled up to him. Only Shiro offered any real reaction, but the asshole had simply winked and grinned. Pidge hadn't seemed to notice at all. Then again, she was a bit useless without her morning coffee these days.

The day proceeded without any more moments of stunned bewilderment for Keith. They spent a large chunk of the day at the lodge, taking to the ski slopes eagerly. None of the former paladins had been skiing before, but they had a great time trying it out. Competitive as always, Keith and Lance had attempted to race each other which only ended in an awkward tumble down a hill while Pidge cackled gleefully.

Lance had managed to hurt his wrist while Keith had rolled his ankle. A medic had examined them and carefully bandaged them up with a warning to be more careful. The pair had offered sheepish grins in response.

Instead of attempting to ski again, they switched to tubing. It didn't require skill beyond being capable of holding onto the handles on the inner tubes, but it still provided an exhilarating rush as the pelted down snowy hills.

They met in the lodge for hot chocolate, and Lance was instantly tackled by his niece and nephew. He managed to keep his injured wrist out of harms way as he toppled to the floor. He listened patiently while the two children eagerly told him about their day.

Rosa McClain crossed the lounge area to shoo the kids away and allow Lance to get to his feet. She shook her head as she eyed his bandaged wrist and then looked over at Keith who was quite obviously trying to keep his weight off of his right foot. "Poor Keith," Rosa tutted. "Come sit down. You need to elevate that ankle."

Lance and Hunk hurried to stand on either side of Keith to keep him steady as he hobbled after Lance's mother cautiously. Their group was all gathering in chairs and on couches to talk and drink cocoa. Shiro and Curtis vacated a love seat to allow Keith to sit down.

Keith tugged Lance to sit down with him, insisting that he didn't need to put his foot up. Lance accepted the seat, but pulled Keith's injured ankle into his lap. Keith flushed at the gesture.

"Really, I'm fine," Keith muttered, his cheeks pink.

"It's my fault that you got hurt," Lance responded quietly, looking rather guilty. "I just had to make it into a stupid competition as always."

Keith frowned, tilting his head to catch Lance's gaze. "It was fun," he assured his friend. He waved dismissively at his injured leg. "It'll heal."

Lance shook his head, smiling reluctantly. "Guess I'll just have to pamper you since you're wounded," he chuckled softly.

"I've never needed to be pampered," Keith responded with a roll of his eyes.

"But you deserve it," Lance said lightly. He grinned when Keith blushed even more. "I told you- we're going to have a fantastic Christmas."

"That we are," Shiro agreed, pressing a kiss to Curtis' cheek.

"Is this part of every Christmas celebration?" Coran asked, peering down into his mug of hot chocolate in fascination.

"Nope," Pidge said, stretching her legs out in front of her on the floor. "Every family does it a little different. It's about being with people you love."

Keith looked away from the group to stare out of one of the large windows. His throat suddenly felt tight and his eyes hot. The last time he'd really had a Christmas had been with his father. After his death, Keith had been passed around several foster homes before making it into the garrison. His heart was broken and he couldn't bring himself to connect with the families he was placed with. Most of them didn't put much effort into it anyway.

So, each Christmas that followed was pushed firmly out of Keith's mind. He desperately wanted to bury his memories; Push down the emotions that squeezed against his heart. But, Lance was carefully prying his fingers away from the feelings that Keith kept hidden in clenched fists.

"Are you alright Keith?"

Keith looked around at his mother's voice, finding Krolia watching him with an expression of concern. His friends turned to look at him, expressions anxious.

"Yes," he answered shortly, his voice even rougher than usual. "Just a little tired."

Shiro stood up, bringing Curtis with him. "We should head back to the cabin," he said lightly.

"Of course," Rosa said, getting to her feet as well. She patted Shiro and Curtis on their shoulders before moving to the love seat. She kissed her son lovingly on both of his cheeks. She paused and then reached out to cup Keith's face in her hands. His violet eyes were wide with surprise and confusion. She kissed his forehead gently. "Sweet boy," she murmured before straightening. "We'll be by the cabin tomorrow for some baking."

"Thanks Mama," Lance said, carefully shifting Keith's leg to the floor before standing up.

Keith allowed Lance and Hunk to help him to the SUV. He remembered nothing else until Hunk was shaking him awake. He'd drifted off while wedged between his friends, warm and secure.

Hunk and Coran went to the kitchen to prepare a hearty dinner while the others were left to decorate. Lance cheerfully instructed everyone on where to hang garland or string lights. Keith helped until his pained grimacing had Lance urging him back to the couch.

While Shiro and Curtis hung some mistletoe and traded kisses, Pidge set out candles and hung a festive wreath on the wall. Lance trusted them to work while he helped Keith get settled.

Keith groaned quietly as he tried to ease his boot off of his swollen ankle. He hesitated but quickly relented when Lance reached out to help. Long tan fingers loosened the laces as much as possible before carefully tugging the boot off. He winced in sympathy at Keith's sharp gasp of pain. Lance pushed up the pant leg and carefully unwound the cloth bandage.

Cosmo moved in close, whining and nudging at Keith's leg. Keith sighed and stroked the wolf's bluish fur comfortingly.

Keith's ankle was swollen and bruised. The purple and red discoloration was a stark contrast to his fair skin. "Oh Keith," Lance murmured, still kneeling on the floor. "I'm so sorry."

"Quit apologizing," Keith sighed. "It'll be alright. It's only sprained."

Lance huffed but decided not to argue. He dragged the coffee table a little closer, placing a pillow on the top. With gentle hands he lifted Keith's foot and rested it on the pillow. Once he was sure that Keith was comfortable, he returned to decorating, singing Christmas carols. Curtis joined in, though he sang slightly off key. Shiro seemed to enjoy it anyway.

Keith's breath caught in his throat, remembering his father singing along to the Christmas music that played on the radio. Keith used to sing-a-long as well, though he'd lapse into giggles when his dad forgot the lyrics and simply made up words.

Hunk and Coran brought big bowls of potato soup into the living room and passed them to their friends. They all made themselves comfortable and settled in to eat. The others chatted quietly but Keith remained silent as he spooned chunks of potato into his mouth. He needed a few moments to compose himself. He could still hear the sound of his father singing in his head.

He wanted to weep. He wanted to chuck his bowl across the room. Keith suddenly missed his father so much that his chest ached. Swallowing hard, he leaned forward to set his bowl on the table and then hauled himself to his feet. "I'm- I'm gonna just go to bed," he muttered.

"Oh, I can-"

"It's alright Lance," Keith interrupted, not looking at his friends as he limped toward the stairs with Cosmo close behind. "Don't let me spoil your night."

The others remained silent as they listened to Keith make his way up the stairs. Lance was staring down at his mostly empty bowl, his expression disappointed and worried.

"Is he alright?" Hunk asked quietly.

Shiro sighed, leaning a little more heavily into Curtis. "I don't know what to do for him," he admitted. He glanced at Lance, wincing at the sadness on the Cuban's face. "Keith hasn't really talked about it. He really struggled after his dad died. He got passed from foster home to foster home, never really feeling wanted or loved. He didn't have friends." He paused, drawing a deep breath. "I think Christmas just makes him really sad. It's about love and family... And he felt so alone for most of his life. Those memories must be-"

"Awful," Lance supplied miserably. "Dios mio, what did I do? He's miserable and it's my fault. He told me that he hadn't had a Christmas since his dad. I just wanted- Keith deserves to be happy."

"It's not your fault," Pidge said firmly. "We can't just let Keith be sad. You were right to bring him here. He needs us," she insisted, looking around at the others.

"I quite agree with Number Five," Coran put in, sniffling a bit. "Young Keith is part of the Voltron family. If he's hurting, it matters to all of us."

"So, what do we do?" Lance asked, looking away to rub at the corner of his eye.

"I think we're doing it," Hunk offered hesitantly. "We just need to be here for him. Lance, when Keith became the leader of Voltron, he started to rely on you for support and stability. You were his right hand, and he was better for it."

Lance didn't respond, his brow furrowed in thought. Clearly Keith was struggling, and Lance had no intention of letting him suffer alone. Christmas was a time of love and togetherness, and Lance was keen to share that with his friend. He just had to stick to his plan...

Realizing that Lance was lost in thought, the others left him be. They finished eating while chatting about how much fun they'd had out on the ski slopes. Once they were done, they cleaned up the kitchen and made their way upstairs.

Lance went into the room he shared with Keith and moved silently to the bundled up form on one of the beds. The wolf was resting at the foot of the bed, watching over his master intently. Lance petted Cosmo's head appreciatively as he moved around the bed to get a good look at his friend. He was dimly aware of Shiro and Hunk following him, obviously hoping to check on Keith.

Keith was asleep, his brow creased even in slumber. His closed eyelids were reddened and there were tear tracks visible on his cheeks. The sight made Lance's throat tighten.

"He cried himself to sleep," Hunk said softly.

From the doorway, Pidge made a quiet sound of distress and Coran looked on in concern. Curtis peered in, his expression radiating sympathy. He didn't know Keith as well as the others, but he respected him a great deal. And since Keith was so important to Shiro, naturally, he was important to Curtis as well.

"Let him sleep," Shiro murmured, leading Hunk away. "Tomorrow is a new day. It'll be alright," he added, sounding as if he was reassuring himself as much as the others.

Lance bid the others a good night before hurrying to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He changed into blue flannel pajamas and climbed into his bed, rolling onto his side to look over at his friend in the next bed. He layed awake for quite a while, observing Keith's sleeping form. He was glad that Keith seemed to be resting comfortably. Hopefully the days to come would be quite so painful.

Eventually, Lance drifted off himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith groaned quietly as he woke. His head was throbbing from the embarrassing number of tears that he'd shed the night before. He hated showing vulnerability, and he was feeling incredibly self-conscious about the emotional display his friends had witnessed.

A tap at the door prompted Keith to slowly roll over. Lance was standing in the doorway, holding a mug of coffee. He offered a kind smile as he walked further into the room and over to Keith's bed. He sat down gingerly, holding the mug out. Keith sat up and accepted the cup, inhaling the aroma of coffee. He took a sip, pleased to find that Lance had prepared it perfectly.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. Lance seemed content to gaze out of the window while Keith enjoyed his coffee. But, Keith was restless.

"I'm really sorry," Keith muttered, looking down at his coffee. "About last night."

Lance shifted to look at Keith. "You have nothing to apologize for," Lance assured him. "You did nothing wrong and I'm certainly not upset with you. None of us are. I just wish I could have helped." He paused, hoping that he wasn't about to upset his friend again. "Will you talk to me about it?"

For a long moment, Keith didn't reply. When he did speak, his voice was even more quiet. "When you were singing... It reminded me of-" Keith swallowed hard, forcing himself to continue. "My dad used to sing Christmas carols. He would sing so loud and he'd forget all the words and just make a bunch of stuff up. I don't think I could ever manage to get through a whole song because he'd have me laughing so hard," Keith said with a watery chuckle.

"I probably would have really liked your dad," Lance offered hesitantly. His heart clenched at Keith's sad little nod. "I think it's good for you to remember. It's important to hold on to those memories. You can talk to me about them, and I'll help you make more great Christmas memories with us." He tilted his head and leaned slightly to catch Keith's eye. "Would that be okay?"

Keith lifted his head, his eyes glossy. "I can try that."

Lance smiled and then urged Keith out of bed to begin their day. Lance was excited about the baking that was planned for the day. Keith was less enthusiastic since he wasn't particularly good at baking. However he used to enjoy making gingerbread houses with his father. Though it was painful to talk about, Keith shared the memory with Lance. Lance, of course, had to put the new information to good use.

After breakfast, the families arrived at the cabin. It was a lot of people but they made it work.

Rosa put several people to work in the kitchen. They'd be making lots of cookies and cakes. But she had something else in mind for Keith and Lance.

"Would you two supervise Nadia and Sylvio?" she asked, gesturing to the table in the dining room. There sat two boxes that made Keith's eyes widen. They were kits for building gingerbread houses. Just like what Keith's father had bought.

"I asked Mama to pick these up," Lance explained. "Would you make one with me?"

Keith nodded mutely, a small smile making its way to his face. He watched fondly as Lance opened the boxes and set everything up. Once Nadia and Sylvio were set up to work together on one house, Keith and Lance settled in to put together the other.

Lance couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his face at the look of concentration on Keith's face. He'd pulled his long hair back into a ponytail and his brow was furrowed as he carefully used the icing to hold the gingerbread walls together. Once the structure seemed sturdy enough, he used the icing to stick the assortment of candies to the exterior. He wasn't particularly artistic about it, so Lance gladly coaxed the sweets into colorful patterns.

As they finished up, the two children expressed their delight. Their own gingerbread house had icing practically dripping off of it and it sagged a bit under the weight of all the sweets piled onto the roof and stuck to the walls. But, Keith and Lance's little house had been meticulously decorated. Gumdrops glittered on the little pathway to the door and across the ridge of the roof. Colorful candy coated chocolate lined the eaves of the roof and the corners of the walls like sweet little Christmas lights.

Keith stared at their creation, a little sad but, somehow still pleased. Memories floated through his mind of sticking candy to a messy gingerbread house... Sticky little fingers reaching out to draw a stripe of frosting down his father's face... His father growling playfully as he leaned forward to bite into the roof while Keith giggled uncontrollably.

"It's beautiful!" Nadia exclaimed, scooting closer to get a better look.

"I want to be on your team next year Tio Lance," Sylvio said, frowning at the sugary shack that he and his sister had made.

"And I'll be with Tio Keith!" Nadia added excitedly.

Keith nearly choked on his spit, startled out of his melancholy thoughts. He hadn't expected to be addressed in such a way. Beside him, Lance had stilled.

Nadia calmed a bit, glancing between the two young men uncertainly. "I'm sorry," she said hesitantly. "I can't call you my tio?"

Keith forced himself to relax. He glanced at Lance, before smiling at Nadia. "It's alright," he assured her. "I don't mind." Honestly, he was rather touched.

"Tio Lance said that the Paladins are family," Sylvio commented, licking icing off of his fingers.

"I bet you're his favorite," Nadia told Keith. "He talks about you the most."

Lance made a strange, high pitched noise before making some excuse about checking on the cookies in the kitchen. The sound of Keith's laughter followed him.

The next few days passed in a similar fashion. They all made snowmen and snow angels, followed by hot chocolate. They visited the closest town to shop and enjoy the festive atmosphere. Keith couldn't risk going skiing again with his ankle still healing, but he was able to go tubing again without much difficulty. Every day was full of moments to bond with friends and family.

Krolia had been so easily welcomed by the McClains, Holts and Garretts. She wasn't especially talkative but she seemed comfortable and content. Keith was grateful for the easy acceptance of those families. He'd very much wanted for his mother to have a sense of belonging among the people that were dear to him.

Keith was still struggling, but his friends hadn't allowed him to sink too far into mourning. They gave him space to grieve for his father, as he'd been unable to truly do in the past, but then they pulled him back to help him heal. It was disconcerting to allow himself to be so vulnerable. He hated feeling weak. But, he was pleased by the love and acceptance his friends were showing.

After dinner just a few days before Christmas, Keith found himself peering out one of the windows at the gently falling snow. His ankle was still sore and he'd spent much of the day on his feet since they'd all attempted to build snow igloos for Sylvio and Nadia. Hopefully none of them would fall ill from spending so long in the snow. Now, everyone had a hot beverage nearby to fight off the lingering chill.

Lance entered the living room and spotted Keith by the window. His face seemed to glow in the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree. Lance drew in a deep breath, gathering his courage before approaching his friend.

Keith turned his head and smiled softly at Lance's approach. He thought Lance looked a little nervous but he couldn't think of why that would be.

"How are you feeling?" Lance asked quietly.

Keith hummed, considering. "I'm fine," he responded. "My ankle is a little sore, but it's not too bad."

Lance nodded, glancing out at the snow and then back at Keith. "I'm really glad you came," he murmured.

Keith bit his lower lip, feeling his face grow warm. "Me too," he responded, his voice just above a whisper.

Soft Christmas music drifted through the room, the lyrics to "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" filling their ears. Eager to seize such a perfect opportunity, Lance turned to face Keith fully. "Dance with me?" he asked hopefully.

Keith stared at him with wide eyes, his cheeks flooding with color. But, he reached out and took the hand that Lance held out to him. They stepped away from the window to stand in the center of the room. Lance kept hold of one of Keith's hand while his other arm slid around to rest against Keith's lower back, drawing him close. Keith lifted his free hand and placed it on Lance's shoulder.

Lance led them in a slow dance that was a bit more sway than it was dance. Their cheeks were pink but they seemed incapable of looking away from each other. Lance gave Keith's pale fingers a gentle squeeze as he used his other arms to draw Keith a little closer.

They swayed together, slowly rotating in place. Keith marveled at warmth of Lance's fingers wrapped so gently around his own. He'd never danced with anyone before, never mind slow dancing. Though he felt a little awkward, he found himself enjoying the romance of that moment. At least for a little while, he had Lance's full attention. The affection in those blue eyes, made Keith feel warm.

Their dance was interrupted when Shiro walked into the room. "Hey guys," he said cheerfully. "Excuse me for a moment." He stopped right next to them, and reached up toward the light fixture hanging right above them. He deftly hung some mistletoe above them, ignoring their gobsmacked expressions. "Carry on." He gave each of them a hearty pat on the back and walked right back out.

"Oh my god," Keith breathed, staring at the doorway that Shiro had just walked through and then up at the mistletoe in mortification.

Lance blinked rapidly, trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. And then he chuckled. "Well, that's useful," he said lightly.

Keith's gaze jerked back to Lance's face. He breathed in shakily as Lance resumed their slow dance.

"Will you let me kiss you?" Lance asked softly.

Keith thought his heart would stop.

"Yes."

Lance leaned in and gently pressed their lips together, his fingertips stroking at Keith's lower back tenderly. He was delighted to feel Keith kissing back.

Keith lifted his shaking hands to cup Lance's face. He just couldn't get close enough. He barely suppressed a whimper when Lance broke the kiss.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Lance admitted. He smiled at Keith's obvious surprise. "You're an attractive guy, and I'm not blind. But it was easier to make you my rival because I thought you hated me."

"I always liked you," Keith responded, his face burning. "Even when you were annoying the shit out of me."

Lance laughed and then kissed him again. He swept his tongue into Keith's mouth, loving the little moan that was his reward.

"Oh good," said a voice, startling the pair into breaking the kiss. They turned to see Coran standing in the doorway, perfectly casual. Their friends were crowded in behind him looking gleeful. "I was afraid that you two would never get yourselves sorted out."

Keith groaned and buried his face against Lance's neck in embarrassment. Lance responded by hugging Keith closer, his hands pressing lightly against Keith's back. The others chuckled, mildly surprised to see such a shy gesture from the former leader of Voltron.

"Gonna come out to say hello?" Lance teased, gently using one hand to lift Keith's face.

Keith was still blushing, but he managed to look a little grumpy. "No. Our friends are jerks."

"Oh, come on," Shiro said, smiling fondly. "We're sharing in the happiness." He laughed at the sour look that Keith shot him. "But, maybe we should give you a bit more privacy." He ignored the groaning protests of the others, shooing them away from the door. "Come on. They deserve some time alone."

Keith remained where he was, tense. The lovely romantic atmosphere had been shattered by their obnoxious, nosy friends. Now, Keith feared that things would become awkward. Would Lance play dumb and claim not to remember? Surely he wouldn't do that in such a situation.

"So..." Lance said, breaking into Keith's anxious thoughts. "That was... fun. I'm sorry about that. I should have known that they couldn't resist spying."

"Yeah," Keith muttered, looking away and taking a small step back. He froze when Lance caught hold of his hands.

"I don't..." Lance swallowed hard, his blue eyes roaming Keith's face. "Can we talk about this?" He paused, biting his lower lip. "I don't want to pretend that we didn't just have a really great moment. I would like to kiss you again. I want to be with you."

Keith's breath caught in his throat. "You do?" he asked, disbelieving.

"I was serious when I said that I'd wanted to kiss you for a long time," Lance told him, giving Keith's hands a squeeze. "We were a good team out in space. I think we can still be a good team. If you want that," he added hopefully.

Keith stared at him for a moment before reaching out and grabbing the front of Lance's sweater. He pulled, dragging Lance in close. "I want that," Keith confirmed, voice low.

Lance kissed him eagerly, licking into Keith's mouth with a low moan. His hands lifted to slide into Keith's hair, tugging lightly. Keith melted against him, reveling in the attention he'd craved for so long.

"They're gonna come back in before long," Lance murmured, their lips still brushing together lightly.

Keith made a sound of annoyance but didn't argue. After one more tender kiss, they loosened their hold on one another in order to sit on the couch together. Once they'd settled themselves, Keith ended up with his back against one arm of the couch with his legs draped over Lance's lap. Lance was holding one of Keith's hands and stroking over the palm in soothing circles as they talked in low voices.

That was how the others found them upon returning to the living room. Keith immediately flushed when he saw them, barely resisting the urge to pull his hand away. Lance gave the hand a gentle squeeze, shooting their friends a pleading look. Luckily, Coran understood.

"So, Pidge has promised to teach me how to play Rummy," Coran announced, making himself comfortable on the other end of the couch.

Shiro looked a little startled by the abrupt shift of focus but, seeing Keith's discomfort, he went with it. "I don't think I've ever played that myself," he mentioned, wrapping one arm around Curtis' waist and tugging him in closer to his side.

"I've played, but it's been a while," Curtis noted.

Keith sighed quietly, smiling slightly when Lance leaned into him a bit. He didn't pay much attention as they started the game, content to peer at Lance's cards and enjoy the warmth shared between them. Lance kept one hand on Keith's leg, his thumb rubbing back and forth against denim while he tried to focus on the game.

After two hands, Lance gave up and urged the others to continue playing. Instead, he leaned further into Keith, tipping his head back to press a firm kiss to Keith's jaw. Keith blushed, but gladly remained where he was.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Christmas Eve, the families were meeting at the cabin for a big dinner. Team Voltron had spent the day cleaning up and helping Hunk prepare food. The cabin was sure to be a bit crowded, but everyone seemed to be looking forward to it.

Almost everyone anyway.

Keith continued to struggle with painful memories in the midst of all the festivities. Somehow, years later, the grief still felt fresh at times. But now, Keith had the support of friends. And, though they hadn't discussed their relationship, Lance's presence and affection was grounding. Lance gave him space when he needed it, and was quick to pull Keith into his arms before he became too withdrawn.

Keith was apprehensive as they waited for the arrival of the others. He'd been antsy all day, unsure of how he felt about being packed around the table with everyone. It would make it difficult to escape if the atmosphere became too overwhelming.

As vehicles pulled up in front of the cabin, Keith slunk away from the window to stand as far away from the door as possible. Within moments Shiro was opening the door and inviting everyone inside.

It was tricky getting so many people seated. They crowded as many people as possible at the dining room table while still more gathered around a smaller table in the adjoining kitchen. Luckily, Hunk had made sure that their was a clear path to get food to the tables safely.

Keith moved hesitantly into the dining room, seeing a seat left open for him next to Lance. Still he faltered, wishing his father could be there as well and feeling oddly guilty for moving on without him. He knew it wasn't rational, but grief rarely is.

Rosa McClain approached him with a kind smile. "We have a seat saved for you," she said lightly. She tilted her head and eyed him keenly. Cautiously, she reached out and laid her hand on his arm. "I know that the holidays are hard for you. It must have been terrible to be without family for so long. And I know that you miss your father."

Keith nodded, unable to speak at that moment.

"I want you to understand something Keith," Rosa went on, meeting his gaze steadily. "Your father is not gone. He's right here," she said, tapping his chest lightly, just over his heart. "You are his legacy and he continues on through you. And you're here sharing that legacy with us. This is your family, and that's something that you can hold onto."

Keith leaned in to hug her as a few tears spilled over his cheeks. "Thank you," he responded softly, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"You make my Lance so happy," Rosa murmured. "You deserve to be happy yourself."

With one last fond hug, Rosa shooed him to the table. Keith took his place at Lance's side, smiling as Lance kissed his cheek. "You alright?" Lance asked, concern creasing his brow.

"I'm fine," Keith assured him, pressing a little kiss to Lance's palm.

The meal was a creative blend of a few different cultures, allowing everyone to try new dishes while also having something familiar on the table. Hunk had truly outdone himself.

Keith was happy to try a bit of everything while observing the joyous interactions around him. The tightness in his chest loosened to allow the warmth of family to sooth the ache in his heart. Rosa had been right, of course. Keith still had his memories of his father, and the man's influence had helped to shape who Keith would become. And that influence, that legacy, would contribute to this new family that had taken Keith in. While having his father there would be preferable, it was certainly a nice thought.

He glanced at Lance, admiring the bright smile that lit up the Cuban's handsome face. He suddenly felt stupidly lucky to have Lance's affection. Looking around at the others, he realized that he couldn't have asked for a better family.

It was late when the families finally returned to the ski lodge. The former paladins and made short work of the kitchen clean up before heading to their beds, completely exhausted. Keith had quiet, but he hadn't seemed distressed so Lance didn't pester him about it. Sometimes, his former team leader just needed time to puzzle through something before voicing his thoughts.

When Lance got out of the shower he dressed for bed and returned to the bedroom. He found that Keith had managed to get his long hair mostly dried and combed out. He was sitting on the bed a little stiffly, his fingers clutching at the comforter uneasily.

"Where's Cosmo?" Lance asked.

"Downstairs."

Lance frowned, eyeing Keith curiously. Cosmo had spent every night sleeping with Keith. Why was their furry pal downstairs instead in the room with them? "What on your mind?" Lance asked warily.

Keith drew in a deep breath and straightened his posture. Looking determined, he got up and approached Lance and took him by the hand. Without breaking eye contact, Keith walked backwards, pulling Lance along. The back of his legs hit the bed and he sat down, scooting further onto the bed and still tugging Lance closer.

Lance's mouth fell open in shock as his eyes roamed over Keith's flushed cheeks and shy gaze. Hardly able to believe what was happening, Lance shifted and rested one knee on the mattress between Keith's spread thighs. "Is this- Do you- Umm... What's happening?" Lance blurted out, flustered.

Keith huffed a laugh, relaxing a little. Somehow, the fact that Lance was nervous was soothing Keith's own anxieties. "I thought we could try something special tonight," he murmured. When Lance continued to blink owlishly at him, he sighed. "I want to have sex with you."

Lance made a choked sound. "You can just say that," he protested breathlessly, his face reddening even more.

"Why not?" Keith grumbled. "If we can't say it, we've got no business actually doing it. And it's what I want. If you want to," he amended, laying back completely on the mattress.

"Oh I do," Lance assured him, leaning in to kiss Keith sweetly. "How do you-"

"You do it," Keith cut in, his hands settling on Lance's waist band. "I want you inside me."

Lance was pretty sure he was going to have an aneurysm before the night was over.

They slowly undressed one another, ghosting fingers and lips over each new strip of exposed skin. Sweet sighs and soft moans tumbled from Keith's mouth at each new touch given or received. It was driving Lance crazy in the best of ways.

Before long, Keith was retrieving a small bottle of lube from... Lance had no idea where. He hadn't expected Keith to be so prepared for this. He watched as Keith poured lube over his fingers and then eagerly directed Lance's hand between his thighs.

Keith let out another maddening sigh at the cool touch of Lance's slick fingers at his opening. When Lance hesitated, he reached down and guided one of those slippery digits inside with a pleased hum.

"I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming," Lance muttered, meeting Keith's gaze with wide, overwhelmed blue eyes.

"Not dreaming," Keith whispered just before licking lightly at Lance's tongue. He rolled his hips, causing Lance's finger to slide in deeper. They both moaned at that.

"You're gonna feel amazing," Lance said reverently, kissing down Keith's abdomen while gingerly sliding that one finger in and out.

"So are you," Keith responded, rolling his hips as Lance's lips trailed closer to his erection. He smiled wickedly. "Now how about you show me how good your aim really is Sharpshooter."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance sat up in bed the next morning, still tired and a little sore. He scratched at his belly idly as he looked around, disappointed to find that Keith wasn't in the room. They'd switched to Lance's bed, after they'd thoroughly wrecked the sheets on Keith's bed, and had fallen asleep cuddled up together. Was it too much to ask to enjoy a morning cuddle as well?

Lance had hoped that after Keith's wanton, sexy display from the night before, the former leader of Voltron wouldn't lapse into shy awkwardness. But, since Lance was sitting alone after their night of passion, it seemed to be the case. The morning could be salvaged, of course, but Lance had to swallow down the hurt and disappointment that came from being abandoned at some point while he'd been sleeping.

It had been a wild night. Mutual blowjobs had driven Keith to practically begging. He'd been wonderfully, surprisingly shameless in his pleasure. Being inside Keith was heavenly. It had been Lance's first sexual experience with a man, and he just couldn't get enough. They made love twice and Keith had enjoyed it so much that he'd gladly bottomed both times. In fact, he seemed keen on a third go if it hadn't been for Lance's exhaustion.

Lance remained in his bed clothes but pulled on a pair of thick warm socks to fight of the chill. After brushing his hair and a quick trip to the bathroom to empty his bladder and brush his teeth, he made his way downstairs. He wasn't looking forward to an awkward confrontation with Keith, but it couldn't be helped. It was best to get it over with before their families arrived to exchange presents.

Lance smiled slightly at the sound of sizzling in the kitchen, the smell of bacon wafting through the doorway. He stepped through the door, spotting Hunk at the stove cooking while Pidge yawned into a cup of coffee. He was a little shocked when he saw that Keith was there as well.

Keith had frozen in the act of sprinkling cinnamon over a whipped cream topped beverage in a large mug. He shook himself and set the cinnamon aside. "I wasn't expecting you to be up yet," he said, carefully pushing the full mug across the counter toward Lance.

"What's this?" Lance asked.

"Hot chocolate," Keith told him, eyeing him hopefully. "I can still make you coffee if you want, I just thought... Since it's Christmas..."

"Thank you," Lance said sincerely, rubbing the back of his neck. "When you left me alone this morning-"

"I thought that you'd sleep a bit longer," Keith blurted out hastily. "I was going to come back. I wanted to- Um..." He blushed, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He glanced at Hunk and Pidge, self-conscious with their eyes on him.

"He wanted to make you breakfast, but I was already busy in here," Hunk said helpfully. He passed a plate laden with french toast to Keith while deftly turning over bacon with a fork in his other hand. "Keith was about to bring a plate up to you."

Lance smiled, watching Keith set the plate down on the counter. "That's sweet Keith," he said. "I feel like I should be bringing you breakfast in bed."

Keith grinned, moving close to crowd Lance against the counter top and deciding that he could ignore the others for the moment. "Maybe another time," he murmured lowly, resting a warm hand against Lance's hip.

"You guys are disgusting," Pidge said flatly.

Keith rolled his eyes but pressed closer to Lance instead of moving away. He turned his face to nuzzle into Lance's neck with a little sigh. He relaxed even more when Lance's hands slid under the hem of his shirt to stroke over the bare skin of his lower back.

"I can't deal with this shit all day," Pidge groaned earning a disapproving look from Hunk. She glared back at him as she pointed an accusing finger toward Keith and Lance. "You know these two went at it like rabbits last night. Keith came down here freaking glowing this morning."

Keith made a sound of embarrassment while Lance grinned.

"And this morning I woke up to porn and I hate all of you right now," Pidge went on, irritated.

"But we didn't-" Lance objected, sharing a bewildered look with Keith.

"Not you," Pidge snapped. "I don't know what Shiro was doing to Curtis, but it better have been pretty quiznaking spectacular for all the racket they were making."

Keith snorted a laugh, forgetting his own mortification. Hunk sputtered, nearly choking on his giggles. Lance grinned at Pidge. "I dare you to say that to Shiro's face," he said with a smirk.

"Gladly," Pidge retorted. "And while I'm at it, I'll tell Curtis to put a sock in it too."

Keith was delighted when Pidge followed through without an ounce of shame. He gleefully listened to Pidge complain about having to listen to Curtis speaking in tongues while Shiro moaned like a whore and the bed frame slammed into the wall. She was exaggerating but Shiro was so horrified at being overheard that he didn't call her on it.

The icing on the embarrassment cake was when Coran walked into the dining room and casually mentioned that he admired Shiro and Curtis' "enthusiasm for each other and their dedication to amorous endeavors."

Shiro's blush had nearly faded completely by the time the families arrived for the gift exchange.

Lance was feeling full and content after eating breakfast with Keith and drinking his hot chocolate. Keith had even allowed Lance to feed him bites of french toast. Lance's insecurities from the morning had evaporated, replaced by the warmth of Keith's affection and the knowledge that Keith's enthusiasm had not faded in the least.

The pair sat snuggled together on the couch, watching the chaos of gifts being passed around the room. It was loud and hectic, but still nice. The room was a little too warm and overcrowded but, for once, it didn't bother Keith. He was finally experiencing what it was like to have a big family and he intended to enjoy every moment of his first Christmas morning with them.

Keith slipped away to grab his gift for Lance which Krolia had brought over. It had been delivered that morning and Keith was excited to see Lance's expression when he opened it.

Lance accepted the box from Keith, frowning at the oddly shifting weight of it. He looked down at the sparkling snowflake patterned paper, and notice holes in the top of the box. His eyes grew wide as he yanked the lid up hastily. He made a hilariously high pitched sound as he peered into the box.

A kitten was blinking up at him with lovely blue eyes. The fur was mostly light gray with dark gray around the eyes, ears and tail. Enchanted by such a sweet face, Lance lifted the feline out of the box and he practically melted when the kitten went limp in his hand.

"It's a ragdoll," Keith explained. "That's the breed: Ragdoll. They're supposed to be sweet and easy going. And they tend to go all floppy like that when you pick them up," he added, gesturing to the kitten's limp relaxed form. "She was sweetest of the litter."

"She's perfect," Lance replied with a watery chuckle. He cradled the kitten to his chest and kissed Keith tenderly. "Thank you."

"I even got supplies for her," Keith informed, feeling pleased with himself. "She's got a little bed, food, a litter box and some toys."

"I'm calling her Blue," Lance said with a happy sigh, shifting the kitten in his hold so everyone else could see her. He grinned when he heard her begin to purr. To his delight, Cosmo weaved through the others and approached them to sniff at the kitten. The wolf gently nuzzled the kitten before offering a gentle lick to its head. Lance was thrilled with Cosmo's response.

Lance waited until all of the other gifts had been distributed to move on to his surprise for Keith. Keith had already unwrapped a few little gifts from Lance, so he didn't suspect that Lance was up to anything else. As the others began to move away to help start making lunch, play in the snow or chat in small groups, Lance turned to face Keith.

"I have something else for you, if Coran would hold Blue for me," Lance said, passing Blue over. He opened a drawer in the side table next to him and pulled out a small box. He stood up, too anxious to remain sitting. Keith stood up as well.

"Keith, this trip has been amazing," Lance began, his voice quaking slightly in his nervousness. "I've loved spending time with you and the change in our relationship is just... I'm so happy," he said, reaching out to squeeze Keith's hand. He passed the little box to Keith with shaking fingers. "This is something I had planned to give you even if we hadn't... You know..."

Keith lifted the lid to the box and blinked in bewilderment when he found a key inside. He lifted the key to inspect it, but couldn't guess at what it could be for.

"That is a key to my house," Lance said softly. "I had hoped... I want you to move in with me." He looked down at his hands, grateful that Keith probably couldn't hear the frantic galloping of his heart. Surely his galra genes didn't improve his hearing that much.

"I've been thinking about this for a while," Lance forced himself to go on. "You were alone for so long with no real home... And I want to give you that. I want to share my home with you. I want to be your home; the family you come back to after a mission."

Keith swallowed hard, staring down at the key in his hand. "But, the Blade-" he muttered, hating himself a little for the pain that flashed on Lance's face.

"I'm not asking you to give that up," Lance said. "I'm hoping you'd be willing to compromise and not be gone as often. And when you do have to go..." He swallowed hard, hope warring with fear. "When you go, take me with you. I'll follow you around any galaxy and we'll have a house waiting for us when we get back."

It was at this moment that Lance realized that they'd gotten the attention of the others. Those that had retreated to the kitchen were in the doorway, watching Lance and Keith with fascination. Fortunately, Keith still seemed unaware of their audience.

Tears spills over Keith's cheeks and he made a sound that was a cross between a laugh and a sob. Then he lurched forward into Lance's arms. "Anything you want," he cried, hugging Lance tightly.

Lance returned the embrace, cradling the back of Keith's head tenderly. Their friends and family looked on, exchanging delighted smiles. Rosa was watching the couple with joyful tears in her eyes.

"We'll be a family," Lance said, sniffling a little as he pulled back to look Keith in the eye. "I'll be here for you. We even have a couple of fur babies," he chuckled, reaching out to take Blue from Coran. "Cosmo love's Blue already."

"It's perfect," Keith sighed, leaning in for a kiss while gently scratching behind Blue's ear.

"Congratulations my boys," Coran said, beaming. "And don't worry, I'll have a place of my own in no time so you can have your space."

Lance winced, feeling a little guilty. Coran had been living with him since Lance had got the house. They each had their own space but enjoyed their time together as well. Lance hadn't even considered it when he'd decided to ask Keith to move in. There was room for all of them, but the change in Lance's relationship with Keith could make things awkward with a third person living in the house with them.

"I want you to stay," Keith said before Lance could speak up. He had no problem with Coran remaining in the house with them. He and Lance could make time to be alone. There was no need for Coran to move out. "You're family and I'd be glad to have you there."

"Of course," Lance agreed, giving Keith a light squeeze of gratitude. "You'll always have a place with us. We love our Space Uncle. You already have your own room."

"If you're sure..."

"Very sure," Keith nodded. "Please stay."

Coran smiled happily. He was perfectly willing to find his own dwelling, but he did enjoy living with Lance. it was wonderful that he could continue to live there with the added benefit of having Keith around as well.

Hunk hurried into the room to hug Keith and Lance excitedly, thrilled to see them so happy. Them living together seemed like a sudden jolt forward in such a new romance, but Hunk wasn't especially worried. He'd known that Lance had feelings for Keith for quite a while. And Keith had so often looked at Lance with such affection when they'd been part of Voltron. They'd be okay.

Keith spent the rest of the day in a happy haze. He and Lance were taking a step toward creating their own family, building a life together. They'd already created many beautiful memories with their extended family.

Lance was on cloud nine. He'd planned this trip and had taken the time to make a copy of his house key for Keith. As much as he'd wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with Keith, he would have settled for roommates. Keith deserved a home. But since he'd gathered his courage and made a move, Lance was going to be taking home his new boyfriend. They'd have a happy home with the two of them, their space uncle, a space wolf and a kitten.

It was the start of something wonderful.


End file.
